La perspectiva de la mujer
by BumblePrime217
Summary: They were strong, talented, brave, and unique. They struggled too. The male gender aren't the only ones with stories to tell.
1. Mikaela

She was a natural tomboy.

One with a thirst for mechanics. And in this society, females with male qualities are often looked down upon, and because of that, she hid who she really was. To the jocks, she was a beautiful "innocent" little girl. The whore and slut to Trent DeMarco, the HBIC (Head Bitch In Charge) of Tranquility High's football team.

But there were others.

The others who saw through her forged mask.

One particular Sam Witwicky.

She had known him (if she remembered) since kindergarten. Trent always had a knack for bullying that poor boy. The guy actually had once been called Nerdy " _Whitt Wiki"_ for a whole semester straight.

But he wasn't the only one suffering. Other kids had to suffer Trent's wrath.

Including her.

He'd sometimes force himself on her. Abuse her minorly in the process. She'd be called his "Little Bunny", and on some rare occasions, bring his friends for some "fun".

But she wasn't a "Little Bunny".

She was Mikaela Banes. A street smart tomboy born in 1990.

-

 _She was sleeping in her ruffled bed, making little noise while she did. It was quiet, her brain unconsciously active to defend herself at any moment if necessary._

 _Then there was a noise._

 _Someone was trying to sneak in!_

 _But by the sounds of it, trying to sneak out._

 _Still donning her_ _jeans_ _and greasy tank top from this morning, nine year old Mikaela got out of bed. Making sure take her pocket knife with her, she ventured into the scrapyard, following the booted footprints._

 _The noises and rustling got louder and louder everytime she got close._

 _She got her knife ready, only to see that it was her father: Colin Banes._

 _"Daddy? What are you doing?"_

 _Colin turned with a gasp, "Sweetie! Go back to bed."_

 _"Where are you going?"_

 _Colin sighed, "I have to take care of some... business."_

 _"Can I come?"_

 _She can see the cogs turning in her father's head._

 _"Fine, only because we can't afford a 'sitter, especially this late. And I can't leave you by yourself."_

 _He started walking to one of "his" cars._

 _"What ever you do, stay quiet."_

-

It was after school when Trent decided to host a "private" on a public lake. She rode on the jock's customized Hummer, and for a brief minute lost control of her desires to see how the masterpiece ticked. As usual, the event was boring. She was so sick and tired of being his showgirl. Her day was about to become interesting for the second time when Sam of all people came to hang out.

No, scrap that, Miles Lancaster of all people. The little weirdo that was climbing the tree.

Since she was considering ditching Trent, she examined Sam. The boy had been crushing hard on her for years, but her habit of dating strong looking men always got the best of her. Now her reputation as an "untouchable beauty" probably affected him greatly. Though she had to admit she was surprised at his attempt to take on Trent, and if she hadn't intervened, he would've been 100ft under. The tomboy felt a ping of sadness as he left, and the distraction let down her walls and revealed her mechanic side. Trent didn't like what she said, and told her to redeem herself by hopping back for her "punishment". Going as far as to call her "Little Bunny".

Finally, after all those years, she made her mark, directly and brutally on his face before sauntering off in her unique way. Without a car, she began to walk the ten mile journey alone, not even bothering to steal Trent's diseased vehicle.

-

 _"Daddy?"_

 _"Stay back sweetie."_

 _Colin turned back to the looming threat._

 _"Don't do this Carl, you're making a mistake."_

 _Carl gripped his pistol, aiming directly at Colin._

 _"You already made one coming here."_

 _He seemed to notice her._

 _"And for fucks sake, bringing Kaela with you. Is there a line you don't cross Colin?"_

 _The man in question tightened his grip around the crowbar. "You know why I have to do this. Life in these parts of Tranquility? You do what you gotta do."_

 _Carl's eye narrowed, "I always suspected, but never like this. I never thought I'd be friends with a fuck'n theif."_

 _"Car-"_

 _"I TRUSTED YOU! How could you!"_

 _Mikaela flinched, "Carl, we di-"_

 _The hostile man pointed his gun at her. The girl's eye widened in terror. Colin moved in retaliation, striking Carl in the head with the crowbar in one fell swoop._

 _Mikaela watched as he hit him again._

 _Again_

 _Again_

 _Again_

 _"Stop!"_

 _Colin freezed._

 _As if he realized what was doing, he threw the crowbar away, like it was some possessed object._

 _He was shaking, "I'm sorry."_

 _She walked over to hug him._

 _"I wanna go home."_

 _"O-Ok sweetie."_

 _He went over to the car he was here for in the first place, looking inside the passenger side for something. Minutes passed, and he didn't get out. Concerned, she walk over and saw he was sleeping._

 _She sighed and looked around, she didn't want to be here forever._

 _Coming to a decision, she opened the drivers side of the car and looked for the keys._

 _There weren't any._

 _She sighed frustratedly, until she decided to pull the risky move of hotwiring the vehicle._

 _After a few attempts, the car came to life. It's now 4:00 pm Pacific time, and she had to complete the five mile journey that awaited her._


	2. Banes

" _Sweetie_ , _everything is going to be ok. Promise me you'll be a good girl and stay in school."_

 _Fifteen year old Mikaela nodded._

 _"I will… I promise." There was an unexpected crack in her voice._

 _Colin placed his hand on the glass barrier. Mikaela mirrored his action and gave him a reassuring smile._

 _Click._

 _"Mr. Banes, times up."_

 _He looked at her one last time._

 _"I'll be out soon."_

 _Then he was gone._

 _Mikaela took her cue and went to leave, but found her exit blocked by an officer. "You belong in there too. You could have handed him over that night, but you refused. That only delayed the inevitable."_

 _This guy had something odd about him. "I'm sorry, who are you?"_

 _He crossed his arms, "Officer Cade DeCon. What is it to you?"_

 _She tried to protest about the situation but he cut her off._

 _"You know what, get out off here fles-femme, and don't let me catch you here again." He ventured further into the station to grab a CD player of some kind She could've sworn she saw his face flicker into a metal endoskeleton before she left._

-

"Mikaela!"

That voice kind of sound familiar. She turned to see Sam driving a "beat-up" looking 1976 Camaro SS. So he finally got a car, and in her predicament, she looked like some type of damsel. She decided to hear him out.

"S-So I got this car today and um, and and I see you walking home alone, so I uh decided to drive, I mean I can ride you home, not like-"

"It's fine."

She considered her options, and chose to get in. It was the smart choice. She had to admit that the interior design of this car was nice. She felt the power of the engine, and then and there she wanted to see what made this car tick.

"You know, I wonder why or how you were going to walk a distance of ten miles back to your uh house… don't ask how I know. Actually no, we're here because you're stranded and um how do you like the car so far."

He was so nervous. She decided to break the ice.

"You're Sam… Whichiky?" She actually knew his name, but she was testing him.

"Oh its Witwicky. Don't worry, everyone practically gets it wrong."

"Do we have any classes together?"

He rubbed his head, and for a split second wanted to tell him to have both hands on the wheel.

"Yeah, basically and, and you might not remember but uh, went elementary together."

She nodded and proceeded to look out the window. The boy brought out another topic.

"So, also, I might have saw you, maybe beat up Trent before I picked you up. So does that mean you're done with him?"

She wanted to speak up, but the car of all things beat her to it.

 _"Easy there, don't push it tooo hard."_

The car seemed to be rumbling more than usual at that moment, but Sam was more focused on the radio. He gave it a slight hit, and the car, in response, gave out and stalled. Sam drove off the road for safety and she was already trying to figure out what was wrong. To make matters more awkward, the car started playing romantic music.

"Look I'm sorry, you know it might look like I'm trying to set you up but I'm not. Sometimes its like this car has a mind of its own."

Sam directed the car near the edge of cliff. As soon as the car stopped she got out. "Again I wouldn't do this to you." A thump was heard inside.

"You don't mind if I take a look at the engine?"

"Yeah sure."

The mechanic opened up the hood and was amazed on how new the engine looked.

"Wow, nice headers, a high-rise double pump carburetor."

"Double pump?"

She turned, "It squirts the fuel in so you can go faster."

Sam nodded, but he looked distant, "I like going fast."

"Looks like your distributary caps are a little loose."

"How'd you know that?"

"My dad was a real grease monkey, when he got the chance he'd show me the ins-and-outs of a vehicle."

"Oooh." Sam rested his head in the hood for a second before moving around.

"Think you can fire up the engine for me?"

He stopped pacing, "Uh, yeah sure." He cranked the car. "You know if Trent was a jerk, why did you hang out with him?"

Mikaela didn't answer.

She gave the engine a once over and didn't see anything else wrong with it. But every second she stayed, the more sunlight disappeared. There was a ping of sympathy for him. "Well I better get going."

"Yeah." He sound defeated.

"Good luck with your car."

She turned around and started walking.

"Walking's healthy right?" It sounded like he was trying to reassure himself. She can hear him in the background desperately trying to start the car. A few seconds of failure transformed into success, and she could hear him happily call her back.

-

Day turned to night when they finally reached her place. Sam once again engaged the awkward conversation. "So…"

"I had fun and, uh thanks for listening."

"Yeah."

She decided to test him once more, "Do you… think I'm shallow?"

"Sha-," he scoffed, "No, no, no, you're not. I think there is more than meets the eye… with… you."

She nodded, and from there thought _it_ could work out.

"Well, I'll see you in school."

She got out and heard Sam saying goodbye. Once she closed the screen door, she looked back to see Sam staring at her. Unconsciously, she place her hand on the glass, and Sam somehow managed to mimic the action and gave her a reassuring smile.

-

 _"Dad."_

 _Colin looked up from his work to see thirteen year old Mikaela standing at the entrance of the garage door._

 _"Yes sweetie."_

 _"Can I talk to you about 'girl' problems for a sec?"_

 _Colin stopped what he was doing and grabbed a cloth to wipe his greasy hands, then proceeded to grab another just to wipe his sweat. "What's the problem? Is it 'fixable'?"_

 _She smiled briefly, "Uh, maybe."_

 _He stood up, "Well what is it."_

 _"What if you think you like someone, but they aren't the one for you, and you feel like there's someone else out there?"_

 _"Ah," Colin scratched his chin, "if that's the case, then follow what you believe in. If this person is out there, you'll know when the time is right." He smiled._

 _"Oh, ok."_

 _"Now I've got to get back to work, don't stress about it."_

 _She nodded and left._

 _If thats true, then there must be more to them than meets the eye._

 _She just hopes whoever they were wasn't too foolishly stupid._

-

 **It is to be noted Mikaela doesn't in fact live ten miles away.**


	3. Maggie Madsen

People like her are always looked downed upon. Try too hard you look like some kind of feminist, too little and they mock you. Maggie didn't have time for that. Yet she finds herself in those situations. This week, she felt depressed... for one whole second. Then proceeded to ask herself why does she continue to try to get through these insufferable people. She deduced that it was because she didn't give up. Because she was right and everyone else was wrong. Maggie Madsen does like a good challenge.

-

 _"Glen... Glen!"_

 _"Wait what's happening now?"_

 _Maggie sighed, "Do you have it?"_

 _"First let me go off topic and ask how'd you get in here, second... how'd the freak you get in here! You know how grandma is when people sneak in. Especially if-"_

 _"Shhh! First, your window was open. Second, my flash drive, do you have it?"_

 _Glen slouched back the "zone" chair, "Check the first cabinet, now why are you so frantic?"_

 _Maggie grabbed the desired object and looked back exasperated a Glen. "You honestly don't remember?" Her Australian accent more pronounced than usual. The answer she received was a simple shrug. "Alright, I told you I was 'invited' to the Pentagon to analyze what happen in Qatar. Or at least figure out how to prevent another attack. Oddly the message had a feel of disdain to it."_

 _Her childhood friend started spinning in the "zone", and only stopped to get her to leave. "Listen Maggie, you're my friend, so you know I mean no harm when I tell you to leave right? My cousin is coming over to play Just Dance, and there is grandma. But this doesn't mean I appreciate you coming here. Now scram... and there might be some donuts that need to be eaten."_

-

Maggie had to say her adventures in the Pentagon were quite strange. Those jerks thought that being schooled by a girl was more embarrassing and important than protecting the nation. John Keller was nice, but to some extent didn't think she couldn't handle the job. She was getting very tired of this. Maggie knew that she was good at hacking to some degree, but if she wanted to tackle her biggest challenge yet, she had to get help: Glen. However, this only drew both in a robotic war.

-

 _"After everything that happened in Mission City..."_

 _"Look here Ms. Madsen, if you seriously think you have something to contribute to this... new operation we have, I can put in a word to a friend of mine."_

 _"Thank you."_

 _"What about me?" Glen joined the conversation, "What am I going to do now?"_

 _"Mr. Whitmann, I don't know if you remember this, but you're now Ms. Madsen's advisor."_

 _Glen looked like a fish trying to eat bacon, "But what do advisors do?"_

 _"They... advise."_

 _"Haha, nice try Maggie, but you can't fool the dance master."_

 _"So, what do we do until you put out the word?"_

_

 _"Ms. Madsen, welcome to Rand Industries."_

 _Maggie stared dumbfounded at her computer._

 _"I've waited five weeks just to get a... 'at home', no excuse me, online job? Don't get me wrong though."_

 _The receptionist didn't seem fazed, "Rand Industries is just a face, a mask to hide the truth from the public."_

 _"So we're basically Illuminati?"_

 _"Whatever you tell yourself. Your job: scrub any digital proof of the so-called 'alien robots'."_

 _Maggie stood up to relieve some stress, "I can't believe this... fine when do I start?"_

 _"You just did."_

-

Maggie was disappointed at first, but she did find happiness in her new job, and for awhile, managed to keep the secret of alien robots.


	4. Sarah

She believed he was still alive. Her Will was strong. He had to be. He'll come back to her. To Annabelle. His family. Sarah walked outside with her little daughter to see the sunset. It seemed to be their new ritual. Something about the sunset somehow calms the little one down. Today, it looked quite hopeful.

Sarah heard a noise. A truck it seems. She turned around when the door closed. Her face lit up all at once.

"Our Will has finally found us." Sarah coed to Annabelle. Said baby started crying, reaching out for her dad. He smiled warmly, and held the little girl in his arms.

"Where'd you get the truck?" Referring to the black Topkick in the driveway.

"It's a long story."

She hadn't heard his voice for awhile, and feared she'd forget what it sounded like. It was comforting to hear it again.

"Think we should head inside?"

Sarah nodded, "Also, I baked cookies. The kind you like." She nudged him playfully with her elbow.

Will retorted, "Careful, we have civilians in the area… speaking of which, can I put Annie in her room?"

"Oh, yeah sure."

She handed him Annabelle and went to settle her in her room. Sarah went into the living room and sat in one the three couches, which were circled around a glass table. A few minutes later, Will had returned and sat next to her.

"Now about that story. Tell me what you did on your adventure."

Will had draped an arm along her back. "You sure you want the story now? Don't want to wait until morning… when you've had twenty cups of coffee?"

"No, no, tell me _all_ about it. Don't make me use the voice."

Will had a petrified look on his face then. "Anything but that. I don't know what's more frightening, that or the Decepticons."

She tilted her head, "Is that part of it? The story?"

"Yeah. If you don't want coffee now, let's start."


	5. Lennox

"Ironhide! Put. The tree. Down... now."

The weapons specialist gave one glace then politely "sat the tree down."

"Mrs. Lennox, this entire area is swarmed with rodents. That one right there," he referred to the squirrel, "threw some projectile. The one over there," he gestured to the bird, "dive bombed me with some... disgusting splatter bomb."

He proceeded to show Sarah the mark. "Now I traced their base back to this tree. Can I terminate them?"

Sarah sighed, "No, leave the wildlife alone. We wouldn't want them all to leave us now right Annie?"

Annabelle crossed her little arms. "No! Bwad Pwide!"

Ironhide in response shrugged, and the little child continued to scold him. "Pwide, go 'n the cor'er."

The weapons specialist grumbled and stalked off to complete his mission. Once he reached his new Time Out Station, he transformed and remained stationary for two hours.

Sarah sat down on the bench, "What am I going to tell Will?" Saying Ironhide did it isn't usually enough. Saying Ironhide did it and providing the explanation on the other hand...

-

Years Later

The world is not the same anymore. The Transformers have been declared illegal on Earth, and Optimus Prime is gone. Megatron disappeared off the planet as well. And her Will and Annie were virtually blackmailed to join TRF. The global military group tasked to hunt the alien robots. And Sarah?

She was alone.

Left behind so she didn't distract her wife and child. Though occasionally they were allowed the usual visit.

Sarah just yearns for the day she can peacefully live with her family again... and maybe the occasional Autobot visitor.


	6. Judy Witwicky

"Ron! Ron!"

"What? What?"

"It's a boy."

"… So we bought we bought all those girl stuff for nothing?"

"No we didn't. We can save them for the dog."

"No Judy, no dogs… until he's fourteen."

"Why fourteen? You're so weird."

-

Years Later

Knock, Knock.

"Sammy!"

Shuffling, "Coming."

The teen creaked open the just a tiny bit, poking his head out. "Yes?"

"Put on some pants honey. Then meet me downstairs."

"Ok." He had this look on his face when she said that.

Few minutes later, Sam "ran" down the stairs and sat next to Judy in the living room. Oddly, the Autobot scout Bumblebee had his helm through the window. "Mom, what is this about?"

"We have to set some ground rules now that you're not a virgin anymore."

Sam had a look on his face, "What, wha-"

"Honey, Sam, I heard the whole thing."

"You heard it?"

 _"Yeah… no *beep* Sherlock… I saw, I heard the whole thing. **Disgusting**."_

Judy nodded with the scout, the two thinking in agreement with the voice of Megatron of all things.

"Listen Sam, I did the popn' lockn' when I was your age, how do you think I got you?"

Both, Sam and Bee tried to get her to change the topic, but Judy was an unbreakable force. The two were utterly speechless before her.

"Now Sam, take Mikaela home in your car. And the next time you want to do the thing, tell me first ok?"

"Ok."

As the boy went on to complete his mission, Bee looked at the crazy woman. _"Yo woman, yous… some scary ass shit."_

"You see Bee, you gotta be tough with that one. If you have kids of your own, make me the godmother."

 _"Oh, we're just umm… asexual… but if I had any of them suckas, you know I'd let you know."_

-

More Years Later

Judy lived a completely happy life with Ron despite the fact the world was turning into an apocalyptic dystopia. Sam and Carly finally settled down not too far from where they lived, checking in from time to time. Until one day, a fire broke out, and the two were unfortunately caught in the flames. Sam grieved for awhile, and soon after, also perished with his wife as well.

Another year later, Autobot scout Bumblebee found out about their deaths, and remembered the woman's odd(?) request.


End file.
